Time Travel
by Anzu Brief
Summary: Este fanfic está siendo editado y continuado por mí en la cuenta de Itsumi Riddle, bajo el título de Darkness into Herad, a partir del capítulo cuatro.


**Disclaimer**: nada es mío, todo pertenece a la maravillosa J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Recuerdos de un sueño.**

Era uno de los pocos días soleados que gozaba el orfanato desde la llegada del otoño, y los niños trataban de aprovechar al máximo los retacos de aire fresco que quedaban. Después de todo, pronto llegaría el invierno, y con él la nieve, las bajas temperaturas y el enclaustramientos involuntario.

Las niñas se agrupaban de a cuatro saltando a la pata coja o a la comba, mientras los niños, totalmente opuestos, peleaban por los escasos juguetes o emulaban un partido de fútbol profesional con porterías improvisadas con las chaquetas de los uniformes. De este modo, los gritos y risas de decenas de infantes retumbaban en las paredes del edificio, dotando de vida al oscuro y viejo caserón. Tan solo uno entre todos ellos permanecía ausente a tal ajetreo, apartado del mundo, sentado a los pies de una vieja haya con un libro en sus manos. Y fue únicamente él quien llamo su atención.

— ¡Escuchadme todos!

La directora del centro se introdujo en el patio por una de las puertas de madera lateras y requirió la atención de los huérfanos. Casi todos cesaron de jugar y la mayoría de acercó a atender su requirimiento. Tras ella, la diminuta y tímida figura de una niña hacía esfuerzos por ocultarse con su vestido, atrayendo enseguida la atención y los cuchicheos de los otros niños.

— ¡Muchachos, por favor! —protestó la mujer, acabando en seguida con las murmuraciones—. Niños, os presento a Hermione Jane Granger.

Mientras hablaba, realizaba evidentes esfuerzos por separar a la niña de su espalda, que se resistía, y colocarla al frente donde todos pudieran verla. Tras unos cuantos tirones, la pequeña aceptó la batalla como perdida, dejo de resistirse y la directora la atraró frente sí, y coloco las manos sobre sus hombros, en una muestra de apoyo y posesión.

— A partir de este momento ella será vuestra nueva compañera —continuó con la voz alzada, observando con recelo las reacciones de las demás muchachas, más que de los otros huérfanos—. Confio, por tanto, que seáis amables y facilitéis su adaptación al centro. Recordad cómo de díficil fue para vosotros adaptaros en un comienzo, y actuar en consecuencia. Con el apoyo...

La pequeña ya no prestaba atención a sus palabras. Se sentía demasiado avergonzada. Su mejillas habían enrojecido como respuesta a la atención prodigada, y realizaba increibles esfuerzos internos para no echarse a llorar, suplicando a mamá que la llevara a casa de nuevo. Por accidente, en un desesperado intento por huir de todas aquellas miradas que la asediaban, desvió sus tímidos pero inteligentes ojos hacía la parte más apartada del patio.

Allí fue donde lo vio por primera vez y todo lo demás, incluso la verguenza, dejo de tener sentido.

Un niño con los cabellos negros y la piel pálida, él no podía ser mucho mayor que ella. Era muy guapo. Uno de los muchachos más guapos de cuantos había conocido en su cole. Pero lo que la cautivó fue esa forma que tenía de leer, sumergido por completo en las palabras, totalmente ausente del mundo. ¡Ella que creía ser la única de su edad capaz de algo así! Al fin y al cabo, sus padres siempre bromeaban al respecto, asegurando que si alguna vez desaparecía, lo primero que harían sería asegurarse de que ningún libro se la había tragado...

Sin embargo, pronto el pensamiento dejo de tener sentido, y se encontró a sí misma imaginando una conversación con él, averiguando su nombre, su edad, sus preferencias... Algo le decía, un sexto sentido que nunca fallaba, que ese muchacho era especial y que ella _debía_ hablarle.

— ...Así pues —la perorata de la directoría seguía su curso—, espero que todos ayudéis en su integración y ninguno me decepcione, o las consecuencias podrían ser graves para el culpable ¿me habías comprendido?

Todos los niños asintieron en silencio. Parecía que todos ellos habían sufrido alguna que otra vez lo métodos de castigo de la directora, y ninguno deseaba ofrecerse voluntario para sufrirlos en su carne de nuevo

— Ahora, Hermione —añadió, dirigiéndose de nuevo a la muchacha—, yo debo regresar a mi despacho. Permanece aquí y procura integrarte con tus nuevos compañeros. Si se presenta algún problema comunícaselo a cualquiera de las encargadas o, si así lo prefieres, puedes dirigirte a mi personalmente. ¿Me has comprendido? En tal caso, te deseo mucha suerte.

La niña asintió de nuevo, conforme, y las pisadas de la directora se perdieran pronto en el interior del edificio. El resto de los niños todavía permanecieron en silencio a su alrededor un par de minutos más. Todos la contemplaban, y Hermione se hubiera sentido como en medio de un examen sino fuera porque estos eran bastantes más fáciles y muchísimo más atrayentes. No obstante, _él _todavía no la había mirado, de echo, seguía tan ensimismado como siempre.

Se atrevió a obsevarlo de reojo, conteniendo la respiración, como si se hallara en medio de una travesura. Mientras lo contemplaba, sintió un intenso calambre surgir de su cuello y recorrer toda su espalda, y la extraña e inverosímil idea de que no había sido la única en sentirlo, se vio reforzada porque fue en ese instante, ni antes, ni después, que él levanto la vista y sus ojos capturaron los propios.

Negros. Dos agujeros negros con la profundidad de un abismo y la intensidad de un cielo en noche sin luna. Hermione tembló. Él también la miraba, fijamente, muy fijamente. El mudo se desvaneció a su alrededor y pudieron pasar horas sin inmutarse. Medio segundo después él apartaba la vista y volvía a encerrarla en su libro. Todo seguía su curso.

La curiosidad de sus nuevos compañeros también comenzó a desvanecerse. La mayoría de los chicos se alejaron y retomaron sus diversiones donde las habían dejado. Una de las niñas, de unos ocho o nueve años, se acercó hasta ella y se presento. También se encargó de presentar a las otras y de explicar a Hermione el orden de las dormitorios.

La pequeña es esforzó por escucharla y por parecer educada ante sus nuevas compañeras de clase, aunque su atención sólo recaía en ellas a medias. Rapidamente, sin embargo, se vio absorbida por el nuevo mundo que la rodeaba. El misterio del chico de ojos negros se vio relegado en su cerebro.

Por el momento.

* * *

Era de noche y Hermione reposaba ya sobre su nueva cama, pero a pesar de lo intenso del día, todavía no lograba dormirse. Por un lado, las palabras de la directora resonaban en sus oidos...

"_Te encontramos desmayada en la puerta del orfanato, querida, lo cual significa que tus padres murieron o decidieron cedernos tu educación por circunstancias adversas. Pasa a menudo, aquí construirás una nueva familia. Pero es necesario que te olvides de ellos, no van a volver, o si lo hacen, será dentro de muchos años..."_

Por otro, su pequeño pero inteligente cerebro tenía una concepción de los hechos muy distinta.

Recordaba perfectamente como su madre había abandonado su cuarto la noche anterior tras despedirse de ella con su acostumbrado cuento de buenas noches. La había besado en la frente y la había arropado, nada fuera de lo normal. También recordaba haber despertado con un profundo dolor de cabeza en un lugar totalmente extraño, y haber sido atendida por una de las mujeres del lugar, que inmediatamente había avisado a la directora de su llegada. De echo, a juzgar por su reacción, no debía ser algo del todo anormal que chicas como ella aparecieran de la nada frente al edificio.

Tratando de descodificar todo eso, la pequeña de apenas seis años se descubrió llorando y rezando para volver pronto a casa, a pesar de no tener ni idea de cómo había llegado hasta allí, ni de dónde se hallaba su casa. ¿Y si había viajado miles de kilómetros quién sabe hacía dónde y nunca más lograba regresar? ¿Y si...?

No. La niña detuvo el pensamiento antes de atormentarse más. _Ellos vendrán por mi_, susurró, _papá y mamá no dejarán que algo malo me pase; me encontrarán y me llevaran de vuelta a casa_. La fe en ese pensamiento la ayudo a recuperar la compostura. Si. Ellos vendrían por ella, y mientras tanto lo único que debía hacer era ser valiente y no perder la esperanza, de ese modo los haría sentir orgullosos cuando la encontraran.

Pese a todo, una cosa era clara. Esa noche no podría dormir.

Sigilosamente, Hermione se calzó las zapatillas y avanzo por los estrechos pasillos a oscuras. Necesitaba caminar para aclarar sus pensamientos, o quizá para dejar de pensar... eso es lo que siempre decía papá. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de su error. El orfanato era diez veces más grande que su casa, y todavía no estaba lo suficiente familiarizada con el edificio, que para colmo, estaba sumido en penumbras. Por más que lo intentó, Hermione no logró encontrar el camino hacía su cuarto, al contrario, solo acabó perdiéndose más. Tampoco halló ningún interruptor de luz, a decir verdad, en todo el día no había visto ninguno.

Perdida, sola y rodeada de oscuridad, con el viento agitando las paredes y provocando sacudidas que solo avivaron su miedo, Hermione se echo a llorar. Al principio solo fueron lagrimas, pero no tardaron en sobrevenir los sollozos. La pequeña se abovillo sobre sí misma en el suelo a fin de darse consuelo, pero sus llantos no cesaron. Por más que su inteligencia y razonamiento fuera muy superior a la de cualquier chica de su edad, seguía teniendo seis años, y rodeada siempre de la protección de sus padres nunca había tenido que hacer frente a una situación como esta. El temor y la soledad la habían superado.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó una voz que, a pesar de que Hermione nunca había escuchado, juraría que le sonó familiar. - ¿Quién es? – repitió, con el mismo tono frío pero esta vez más imperativo.

La chica trato de hablar, pero solo logró exhalar un nuevo sollozo. Lo intentó de nuevo.

- H... ho... la – tartamudeo – Soy... soy Hermione.

El chico soltó un bufido exasperado.

- Da igual. – y ante un nuevo sollozo de Hermione, ordenó - ¡Callate!

- Pe... pero me he perdido – afirmó la niña, como si eso fuera una excusa totalmente plausible para su comportamiento.

- Entonces – sentenció él con voz desinteresada y algo despreciativa –, encuentra el camino.

- ¡Espera! – le detuvo ella al sentir sus pisadas alejarse, y al ver que no se detenía avanzó hasta él y lo tomo por el hombro. Sus llantos estaban ya olvidados.

- ¡No me toques! – exclamó él, por primera vez, con algo de sentimiento en la voz. Pero ella tan solo retiro su mano y lo ignoró.

- ¿Tú eres el niño de antes verdad? – pregunto, al contrario que él, con viva emoción – ¿Él que estaba leyendo?

- No soy ningún niño – contestó él con desagrado, a pesar de que su edad no debía de distar mucho de la Hermione.

- ¿Y qué leías? – insistió ella ignorando su tono contrariado. Contra toda lógica, desde que él había llegado, su miedo se había disipado. Se sentía segura y protegida. Protegida a su lado.

- Nada – contestó secamente, haber si así lograba deshacerse de ella. De lo contrario, lograría lo que nadie había logrado en años... Irritarlo, irritarlo de veras.

- Oh... – contestó la niña, desilusionada. Pero enseguida recuperó su sonrisa. – A mi también me gusta leer ¿sabes? Mis maestros se sorprenden de lo bien que lo hago, incluso mis padres no comprenden como me puede gustar tanto. Pero yo lo siento maravilloso. Leer, aprender, saber más y más cosas... ¿cómo alguien podría cansarse de eso alguna vez?

El muchacho la contemplo en silencio tras el velo de oscuridad. Finalmente. respondió en un tono casi inaudible.

- Si, yo también me lo he preguntado.

Hermione río. Tenía razón, aquel chico era especial, y se sentía irresistiblemente atraída hacía él.

Él escuchó su risa y se asustó de lo limpia y pura que era. Nunca había escuchado una risa así.

- Pero ¿sabes? – continuó ella, ignorante de sus pensamientos – Yo lo prefiero así. Si todo el mundo leyera tanto como yo, sería más aburrido. Así, siento que yo soy especial. – Y tras un momento de pausa añadió – Tú también eres especial.

Él lo reconoció; se había equivocado. Esa niña era mucho peor de lo que había imaginado en un principio. Y no, no es que hubiese logrado irritarle, no demasiado, al menos... Sino algo peor. Le había hecho sonreír, sonreír de verdad, como nunca antes en sus siete años de vida. Y eso era algo muchísimo más preocupante.

- Ven – ordenó, pero su tono de voz era bastante más suave que al principio – Te llevaré a tu habitación. Y trata de no volver a perderte de nuevo, o la próxima vez dejare que pases la noche sola en los pasillos.

Hermione solo rió, acercándose a él y tomando su mano entre la propia. No se arrepentía de haberse perdido esta noche, de echo, volvería a hacerlo solo para que él la encontrará de nuevo.

Él sintió un escalofrío ante el roce de sus dedos sobre su piel y estuvo a punto de apartarla de nuevo. Nunca había soportado que nadie lo tocará, quizá debido a que cuando lo hacían siendo él un bebé, la mayoría de las veces, era solo para lastimarlo. Como fuera, en su interior, él se sentía distinto a los demás, superior a todos ellos, y al tocarlo era como si lo rebajaran a su propio nivel. Se sentía asqueado; _sucio_.

Pero esta vez no fue así. Él toque de ella fue cálido y delicado. _Agradable_. Prácticamente lo hizo sonreír de nuevo, y al preguntarse el porqué, sus palabras anteriores hicieron eco en su cabeza.

"_Así me siento especial._""_Tú también eres especial._"

Apartó la idea de su mente mientras la conducía por los estrechos pasillos del orfanato hasta su habitación. Por mas oscuro que todo estuviera, no en vano había vivido allí desde su nacimiento. Conocía el lugar como la palma de su mano; podría andar a ciegas por allí sin perderse. De echo, lo estaba haciendo.

- Por cierto – susurró la chica mientras caminaban, ella todavía aferrada a su mano –. Soy Hermione, Hermione Granger. ¿Tu cómo te llamas?

- Tom, Tom Riddle.

Hacía ya varias semanas desde la llegada de Hermione al orfanato; varias desde el impacto sufrido cuando, a la mañana siguiente, la niña tomo su bandeja de desayuno, e ignorando las miradas horrorizadas de sus compañeras y profesoras, se encamino con ella hasta la única mesa ocupada por una sola persona.

"_Hola Tom – saludo sonriente -. ¿Te importa si me siento?_"

El horror se tornó en sorpresa cuando el joven, de sobra conocido por el temor que inspiraba a cuantos se acercaran lo suficiente a él, se limito a bufar y a encogerse de hombros.

"_¡Genial! – exclamó la joven, derrochando el entusiasmo que a él le faltaba – ¿Sabes? Estoy deseando empezar las clases... ¿Tú crees que les caeré bien a los profesores? Seguro que si ¿no? ¿Y podremos sentarnos juntos, verdad? Necesitaré que me expliques muchas cosas... _

De ese modo, había surgido una extraña amistad. A ojos externos era ella quien le seguía a todas partes, le hablaba y sonreía constantemente. Él se limitaba a ignorarla. Alguien más minucioso, quizás, hubiera podido percibir ciertos detalles que pasaban desapercibidos al resto del mundo. Como el negro de sus ojos parecía no ser ya tan oscuro. Como sus labios parecían curvarse involuntariamente cada vez que ella lo tomaba de la mano. E incluso las amenazantes miradas que lanzaba a cualquier otro niño que se acercara a ella.

Si, pese a su estupefacción, los profesores debían admitir que, por primera vez, el intimidante Tom Riddle parecía sentirse a gusto con alguien. Aunque fuera mínimamente. Ninguno de ellos alcanzaba a comprender la estrecha relación que había surgido entre ambos niños.

- Oye... ¡Tom! – Hermione lo llamó mientras intentaba vanamente ascender por las ramas del árbol. La escena era similar a la de la primera vez, solo que en esta ocasión no se hallaban al aire libre, sino en el patio interior del recinto.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto él con desgana sin apartar la vista del nuevo libro que estaba leyendo. La niña rió ignorando su tono, sabía perfectamente como atraer su atención.

- Um... nada, no te preocupes.

Tom suspiró resignado, y cerró el libro de golpe, incorporándose.

- ¿Me lo dices o no? – más que una pregunta, era una orden.

Hermione volvió a reír, satisfecha. Y con un saltó, descendió del árbol, colocándose frente a donde él estaba.

- Tom, a ti no te gusta tu nombre ¿verdad?

En un primer instante hubiera jurado que era una broma, sino fuera porque sus inteligentes y curiosos ojos lo observaban fijamente, atentos a la respuesta. Después, simplemente, le pareció una pregunta demasiado estúpida para contestar.

¿Qué si no le gustaba su nombre? Menuda tontería. Nunca se lo había planteado. Era su nombre. Punto.

Hizo ademán de abrir el libro y volver a sentarse. Sin embargo, en el último momento la curiosidad le venció. Era algo que solía ocurrirle cuando estaba con ella y que le irritaba y excitaba de la misma manera. Y es que era tan fácil saber que pensaba el resto del mundo; intuir las palabras correctas para conquistar a los demás niños, y adivinar los movimientos exactos para tenerlos bajo a sus pies. Era un don natural, había nacido con él.

Pero con Hermione era distinto. Ella nunca cedía a sus manipulaciones, al contrario, siempre lograba sorprenderlo con algo, desconcertarlo. Como con esa estúpida pregunta.

Aun así, si algo había aprendido de ella en esas semanas, es que nunca hablaba por hablar. No, siempre tenía una auténtica razón de fondo.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó, tratando en vano de ocultar su curiosidad.

- No lo se. – Hermione dejó de sonreír un momento mientras lo contemplaba fijamente, y sus mejillas se tornaron rosa pálido de la intensidad con la que estaba meditando la respuesta . – A veces, cuando alguien te llama por tu nombre, frunces el entrecejo como si estuvieras enfadado, pero si te llaman de otro modo, tu rostro solo es indiferente. Además, cuando nos conocimos, dudaste unos segundos antes de decir tu nombre, como si te desagradará la idea de pronunciarlo. Sin mencionar la expresión de odio con la que miras al conserje cada vez que lo encuentras por los pasillos. Él se llama como tú.

Tom permaneció en silencio unos instantes, analizando sus palabras y visualizando las situaciones de las que ella había halado. Finalmente asintió, despacio.

- Tienes razón, no me gusta mi nombre.

Hermione sonrió, satisfecha, y se sentó en el suelo, arrastrándolo a su lado.

- Entonces tendré que encontrar otro nombre que si te agrade... – musito, con una sonrisa – ¡Ya se! ¿Qué te parece Tomy? – Si las miradas matasen, ella hubiera muerto diez veces y resucitado, solo para que él la matara una vez más. – De acuerdo, de acuerdo – consintió riendo – solo era una broma... – Él gruño. No le agradaban ese tipo de bromas. Las bromas en general. – Pero no te preocupes – continuo ella muy seria – encontraré un nombre que sea perfecto para ti.

Las Navidades habían llegado al orfanato y aunque el presupuesto no alcanzaba para velas y regalos, entre todos habían conseguido un bonito árbol para adornar el comedor. Los niños reían ahora a su alrededor, mientras las niñas escuchaban entusiasmadas el cuento de _La Cenicienta _junto al fuego.

No muy lejos de allí, en una de las habitaciones superiores, una niña lloraba silenciosamente frente a la ventana, con el corazón encendido por la nostalgia de estar lejos de su hogar y sus padres. Sumergida en las actividades diarias y en el embelesamiento que sentía por Tom, no había tenido casi tiempo para echarlos de menos esos meses, pero hoy era el día de Navidad y la ausencia de su familia se hacía mucho más evidente.

- ¿Estás llorando? – Hermione se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Tom a su espalda, sin embargo, no contestó. – Hermione... – susurró entonces con una ternura y preocupación nada propia de él – ¿qué te ocurre?

Quizá fuera el impacto de oírlo pronunciar su nombre, o de saber que se había preocupado por ella lo suficiente para subir a buscarla; después de todo, siempre era ella quien corrió detrás suyo, no al revés; lo que la hizo responder de forma tan sincera.

- Estoy sola – susurró acongojada.

- No lo estas.

- No – aceptó ella –. Tú me has encontrado hoy. Estoy contigo. Pero mamá y papá no lo están.

Tom frunció el ceño, él no era ningún experto para hablar de padres. Después de todo su madre había muerto y su padre jamás se intereso por él. Pero sospechaba que decir eso no haría sentir mejor a Hermione. Así que, sencillamente, se limito a arrodillarse a su lado, rozando su mano en una muestra de apoyo.

- Tom – susurró ella – eres muy valiente.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque tu siempre has estado solo.

El muchacho no se tensó ante sus palabras, de echo, estás eran del todo sinceras.

-Yo nunca he necesitado a nadie – afirmó sencillamente.

- Pero mamá siempre dice que todos necesitamos dar y sentir el cariño de otras personas.

- Yo no.

- ¿De veras? – pregunto ella algo desconcertada. Pero después sonrió. – Bueno, mamá también dice que soy la persona más llena de amor que conoce, así que si tú no puedes sentirlo, yo lo sentiré por los dos.

Dicho eso, Hermione inclino la cabeza hasta apoyarla sobre el pecho de él, relajando su cuerpo por completo al ritmo de su respiración.

No se esperaba ninguna respuesta cuando él hablo.

- ¿Lo prometes? – fue apenas un susurro, cargado de miedo, duda y desesperación. Pero Hermione sintió algo mucho más allá de eso, una suplica mucho más profunda. Hermione sintió esperanza, y sintió un futuro.

- Lo prometo.

En un acto involuntario, Tom deslizó los brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura, y ambos permanecieron allí largo rato, abrazados, contemplando el oscuro cielo y las estrellas, inconscientes de que la promesa que acaban de realizar sería una carga que los perseguiría por el resto de sus vidas.

La primavera había echo posible que los niños salieron de vuelta a disfrutar al patio. Durante aquellos meses, la relación de Hermione y Tom se había fortalecido hasta límites insospechados. La castaña seguía siendo dulce con todo el mundo, y Tom seguía causándoles miedo, aun de forma involuntaria, pero el lazo entre ellos era inamovible.

Únicamente Hermione era capaz de ver como el negro de los ojos de Tom se había aclarado un tanto, y únicamente el pequeño era capaz de abrazarla a ella cuando lo necesitaba. Jamás permitiría que fuese cualquier otro. Tom soportaba que las demás niñas se acercaran a Hermione, y que las profesoras trataran con ella, porque ante todo, deseaba que ella fuera feliz. Pero se juró a sí mismo que siempre la protegería, y que si alguien se atrevía a herirla, recibiría su justa venganza.

Aquel día soleado, el primero después del invierno, los profesores habían suspendido las clases y les habían dejado el día libre para jugar en el patio. Mientras Hermione revoloteaba feliz a su alrededor, Tom se había colocado debajo de la gran haya, y se limitaba a observarla.

Sin embargo, en un momento de descuido la perdió de vista, e instantes después, Hermione se acercó hasta él llorando, con una mano cubriendo una pequeña herida en el brazo.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – inquirió Tom, disimulando el tono de alarma.

Hermione sollozaba, y apenas podía hablar.

- Me... me caí... del ár... árbol.

Tom frunció el ceño, furioso consigo mismo. Debería haber estado más atento, debería haberlo evitado. Pero los llantos de la pequeña continuaban, y él decidió dejar el autoreproche para más tarde. Acercó la palma de su mano sobre la herida, y deseo on todas sus fuerzas que esta sanara. De pronto, Hermione dejó de llorar.

- ¿Cómo... cómo lo has hecho? – preguntó asombrada.

Tom sonrió orgullo, a la vez que solemne.

- Nunca dejaré que llores, Hermione. Nunca.

La pequeña le devolvió la sonrisa, apartando los restos de lagrimas de su rostro con el dorso del jersey.

- Te quiero mucho Tom – susurró, sonrojada, al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba a abrazarle.

El pequeño de apenas siete años permaneció inmóvil unos instantes, impactado por sus palabras. ¿De verdad él podía gustar a alguien? ¿A alguien tan puro e impoluto como Hermione? ¿Qué había hecho para merecerlo, él, que siempre se jacto de estar solo? En realidad no lo sabía, no importaba. Pero de lo que sí estaba seguro, era de no querer dejarla marchar.

- Yo también te quiero – murmuró en su odio, correspondiendo el abrazo – Por favor, no me dejes Hermione.

Ese fue el primer y único ruego que Tom Riddle, el futuro Lord Voldemort, formuló a una persona en toda su vida. Y ese ruego, de alguna forma, fue el que marcó su destino.

- No lo haré, Tom. Lo prometo.

Hermione decía la verdad. Jamás lo dejaría. Incluso si eso significaba no volver a ver a sus padres, ella no se alejaría de Tom. Nunca podría hacerlo.

Pero de pronto, surgió una extraña sensación en su estómago, como un remolino que nacía en su interior y que la estaba absorbiendo a sí misma. La niña grito y se liberó del abrazo, luchando.

- ¡Tom! ¡Tom! – gritó, al ver como no podía hacer nada para detenerlo.

- ¡Hermione! – Tom vio espantando como la única persona a la que había querido en su corta vida, se desvanecía en el aire, frente a él. - ¡Hermione!

El pequeño corrió hacía ella velozmente, sus dedos se entrelazaron con los de la niña con fuerza, pero aun así estaba se desvanecía. Y Tom lo entendió en ese instante, aunque no por ello dejó de forcejar. La había perdido.

Hermione despertó de golpe, asustada. El rostro ensangrentado de Ronald fue lo primero que vio sobre ella; parecía aliviado. También percibió cientos de voces a su alrededor, pero todavía no era capaz de escuchar ninguna. Hacía tanto tiempo que no soñaba con esos recuerdos. Incluso había llegado a converse de que no eran reales, sino meras fantasías.

Pero se equivocaba.

Nadie, a excepción de sus padres, sabia que ella había desaparecido misteriosamente cuando tenía seis años, para regresar ocho meses después, entre llantos, llamando en gritos a alguien que se llamaba Tom, y que nadie parecía conocer.

Sus padres, totalmente desconocedores de la magia, habían achacado todo a un secuestro, y habían llevado a Hermione a un psiquiatra hasta que esta se convenció de que ninguno de sus recuerdos eran reales, sino meras fantasías para sobrellevar un suceso traumático, y del que el niño llamado Tom, jamás había existido, siendo únicamente producto de su imaginación.

Aun así, había veces en las que Hermione soñaba con dichos recuerdos, y al despertar la embargaba una sensación de dolor y perdida casi insoportable.

- ¿Hermione, estás bien? – la voz alterada de Ron liberó a la joven de su ensimismamiento, y lentamente, los sucesos ocurridos antes de su desmayo fueron llenando su mente.

La llamada de socorro, la lucha contra los motifagos, su pela contra Bellatrix... había conseguido herirla, pero esta se había vengado lanzándole un hechizo que la arrojo hacía atrás y le hizo perder el conocimiento. Cuando el rayó de luz violeta la golpeó, Hermione pensó que nunca más despertaría.

- ¿Estoy muerta? – inquirió, todavía confusa.

- No lo estás – aseguró el pelirrojo – Todavía estás con nosotros, Hermione. La batalla casi ha terminado.

- ¿Y Harry? ¿Dónde está Harry?

Los ojos de Ron se oscurecieron, y desvió la mirada un momento.

- El todavía lucha – no dio más detalles, pero Hermione entendió.

- ¿Con Él? ¿Está luchando con Él? – Ron asintió, y Hermione se incorporó rápidamente, ignorando las heridas de su costado. – Debemos ir a ayudarle. ¡Corre!

Ignorando la expresión preocupada de Ron, la bruja corrió dejándose guiar por su instinto, y no tardo en encontrarlos.

Lor Voldemort se alzaba de pie, imponente y majestuoso, en medio de la sala, mientras Harry intentaba hacerle frente desde el suelo. La fría risa del mago oscuro helo la sangre de Hermione, pero aun así no se detuvo a escuchar sus palabras.

Sabía que Harry estaba mal herido, y sabía que Voldemort podría dar el golpe de gracia en cualquier momento. Sin pensarlo, corrió hasta el centro de la sala, alzó la varita, y se interpuso entre el cazador y su amigo.

- Hermione... no... No lo hagas... vete.

Pero la joven no pensaba obedecerle.

Con un grito de furia, mezclado con algo de asco, el Lord más poderoso de todos los tiempos alzó la varita, dispuesto a acabar con ella, y Hermione alzó la suya propia, consciente de sus debilidades pero decidida a intentarlo.

Los ojos rojos de Voldemort, se clavaron sobre los suyos marrones, y un escalofrío la recorrió. Entonces, en tan solo un instante, el iris rojo de su enemigo adquirió un negro que le era familiar, y ella un rayó de comprensión la golpeo. Sabía quien era.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Había lanzado su hechizo y Voldemort había lanzado el suyo. Ambas corrientes de energía, la una verde, la otra roja, surcaron el cielo hasta encontrarse. Hermione contuvo el aliento, desesperada.

Algo en su interior cobró vida, y el tiempo se paralizó, mientras la joven era absorbida por un agujero de oscuridad.

Las pupilas de Voldemort se dilataron, y el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos dudo.

Todos los demás, parecían congelados en sus asientos.

Las corrientes del tiempo son intrínsecas y peligrosas, ¿a dónde conducirían en está ocasión?

* * *

**Esto es sólo el prólogo. Este fanfic esta siendo editado y continuado por mí en la cuenta de Itsumi Riddle, bajo el título Darkness into Heard, a partir del capítulo cuatro.**

** fanfiction. net/s/7705358/1/Darkness_into_Hear**d


End file.
